River of Blood
by EnjoyItAll8000
Summary: BoneClan and DeathClan fight without mercy, killing every enemy they can. They have never been at peace, never stopped fighting. When a rogue joins one clan and falls in love with a cat of the other clan, crisis strikes. Rated T for violence and stuff.
1. Prologue

You would expect the night to be silent, peaceful, and calm.

But it was never that way at night here.

No, the night was forever filled with the screams of fury and agony, sounds a claws and teeth ripping through flesh and fur, the splash of blood splattering over the ground.

So much blood...

It was a never-ending stream, a river.

A sea of dead bodies and blood.

_So much. So much blood..._

But they never stopped, never stopped the fighting, the killing...any of it.

The battles have gone way back, back to the ancient times of the two clans.

BoneClan and DeathClan, the clans that are powered by battle, driven towards the smell of blood.

Their cats were born and raised to fight and kill. _Never show mercy_, they were told consistently through their kithood.

And they listened, hungrily impatient for their chance to prove to their clan that they were ready. Ready to take lives without hesitation, ready to become mighty, feared warriors, ready to dive into and fearlessly swim in...

_The River of Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! Might be a bit violent, so beware! <strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: They're Just As Brutal

"Silvermask's dead, Blackstar," The silvery gray tabby announced to his huge Leader. "Along with Foxclaw, Sunblaze, and Fangpaw. Well, Lillyblossom doesn't know about Fangpaw yet. But she thinks he will."

"Oh, well," The huge black tom answered, his yellow eyes cold. He was turned away form the other cat.

"But they're dead!" The tom cried, shocked at his Leader's coldness.

"So what?" Blackstar rounded on him, bristling. "They were going to die anyways! It's not like we were going to get away without more dead bodies! It's the consequence of being enemies with DeathClan!" Blackstar's voice changed to a low growl. "As for Fangpaw, let him die. He wasn't even that good of a fighter."

"He's only been an Apprentice for moon! Shadedthistle's trained him only three times!"

"Get out, Screamclaw! Go and bug somebody else," Blackstar snarled, and unsheathed his long claws.

Screamclaw obeyed and scrambled out of the den into the Camp Clearing, where the bodies were splayed out on the ground. Blood still oozed from their wounds, clotting and staining their pelts. No cat bothered to clean the dead cats' fur. They had their own pelts and lives to tend to.

Screamclaw padded closer. In the growing dawn light, he could make out Sunblaze's ginger tabby fur, turned dark by the gashes on his shoulders and throat that continually excreeted blood. Foxclaw's red fur was mostly clean, but half his tail was missing and his face had been clawed so badly it had been deemed unrecognizable. Silvermask's eyes were gone, as well as half of his face and most of his fur. A long gash on his throat still gushed out blood. His silver tabby face was now scarlet red, completely painted in blood.

_All these cats were so brutally mutilated..._ Screamclaw thought as he sat down and began licking the blood from Sunblaze's pelt. It tasted salty on his tongue. They'd all died before their faces and tails and fur had been ripped off, before their throats and shoulders practically shredded to pieces.

But DeathClan still wouldn't relent to just slicing their opponent's throat and leaving it at that. No, they had to go to the extremes. In Silvermask's case, well...Screamclaw had heard he'd been fighting Screechingterror, the DeathClan Deputy. The fierce wiry brown tabby rarely left his dead enemies without clawing them until they were unrecognizable.

Mousenip limped up to him. His brown tabby fur hang in clumps off his flanks, and a gash on his shoulder had been patched thoroughly with cobwebs. His left eye was swollen and Screamclaw could barely see a strip of

grass green through the puffy redness.

"Endinglife killed Sunblaze," The BoneClan Warrior rasped. "And I killed Endingtime." His un-injured eye flashed with grief and pain.

"Thank you," Screamclaw murmured. Sunblaze had been a close friend of his. He was devastated by his death.

"Spinningstrike and Longpaw were also killed," Mousenip reported and then sat down. He leaned his head down to lick Sunblaze's now-clean pelt.

"By who?" Screamclaw pressed. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of satisfaction. The more dead DeathClan cats, the better.

"Spiralingfall and Frostbite," Mousenip answered and rasped his tongue over Silvermask's shredded face. Screamclaw joined in, his tongue red with his dead clanmates' blood.

"I-I could've saved Sunblaze," Mousenip blurted out suddenly.

Screamclaw looked at him, bewhildered. "What?"

"I saw him battling Endinglife. I ran towards him, but I tripped over-over Foxclaw's body. I stopped and stared at him, stunned and upset, and then I remembered Sunblaze. When I turned back around, he was already dead." Mousenip hung his head in shame and greif.

Screamclaw rested his tail across his devastated friend's shoulders. "It's okay," He reassured him.

"The only thing I could think of was to kill Endinglife," Mousenip whispered, "So I did." He looked up at the starry sky. "Why, why oh why? Why do we have to be so brutal?" He wailed to the night sky.

"Mousenip," Screamclaw began. "Mousenip." He sighed and shook his head. "Mousenip," He repeated, "They're just as brutal."

* * *

><p><strong> What do you guys think? Do you like it or no? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
